The inner jaws are in effect closed together by the outer jaws, and the degree of penetration of the cutting edges depends upon the extent to which they project beyond the gripping jaws. Thus, if each cutting jaw projects say 1 mm beyond the adjacent gripping jaw, then the tool is appropriate to cut an insulation sheath of the order of 1 mm thick. In practice it is preferred to part-sever the insulation so as to avoid the cutting edge coming into contact with the wire core and possibly damaging the same, and the stripping is effected by tearing the sheath at the point of cut. Nevertheless there is a limit to the thickness which can be stripped for any particular depth of cut. It is therefore known to provide an adjuster for the purpose of varying the projection of the cutting edge relative to the gripping face. The known adjusters provide a screw having the axis perpendicular to the axis of the cable. In order to make the adjustment predictable and repeatable, only a single revolution of the screw is used in conjunction with angularly movable indicia and a fixed reference point, but these adjusters have been unsatisfactory in that it is easily possible to turn the screw through more than one revolution thus making the reference indication unreliable, and if limited to the single turn, the construction becomes complex and at best the extent of adjustment is small.
The object of the invention is to provide improvements.